


You Look Cute In That Sweater

by struggling_teen



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Snuggling, Wayhaught - Freeform, prompt, smol, sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struggling_teen/pseuds/struggling_teen
Summary: Nicole finds herself wearing an awful, ugly sweater after Waverly talks her into it. Literally. Nicole needs proper persuasion to believe the sweater actually looks cute on her.————-I got the idea for this after reading a prompt somewhere, but I lost it, so I don’t know what it was. Credits to the prompter for the idea.





	You Look Cute In That Sweater

“You look really cute in that sweater”, a sugar cane sweet voice sounded from outside the room Nicole sat in. She glared down her front, where the carrot-nosed snowman that adorned her Christmas sweater was causing the neck to gap from the weight.  
“I really would like to disagree”, she replied with faux enthusiasm, tugging at the ends of the light blue monstrosity, “but whatever you say.”  
Nicole’s grimace turned slowly up to be a smile at the sight of Waverly finally entering the room.  
“Well, I say that you make a golden labrador wrapped in red and green ribbons look like no more than a boring cliche”, Waverly said firmly, with all the doting qualities of the little girl who received that new puppy on Christmas morning. Nicole’s smile widened and she reached for her vegan, cinnamon sprinkled, peppermint-mocha-equivalent girlfriend. Waverly giggled joyously as she let Nicole guide her to a spot that was mostly the redhead’s lap and partly the faded couch cushion.  


“I can honestly say that this has been the most amazing Christmas I’ve ever celebrated”, Nicole was able to decipher through Waverly’s adorably sleepy yawn. Nicole moved to wrap her arms around the other girl, who melted into her touch. She rested her chin on top of the endless accumulation of soft, earth-toned hair, and spoke quietly in affirmation.  
“I completely agree”, her words were slapped back against her face when a sudden and fuzzy warmth fell across her. She didn’t even really know where the blanket came from, but she reasoned that the squirming woman stretched across her was responsible for its abrupt appearance.  


“Sorry, sorry, sorry”, Waverly singsonged, her voice as unapologetic as Nicole had ever heard it. Her hair was left a mangled mess, dangling onto her cheeks, from the blanket being slowly pulled down, until Waverly encompassed herself in its warmth being spread across her front and the heat being emitted from the firm, yet soft body pressed against her back.  
“I’m sure”, Nicole sputtered, fighting to remove the few dangling strings of bright copper from her face without moving her arms from Waverly’s sides. Her efforts proved futile and Nicole was thankful for, but surprised by the slender hand that snaked out from under the stretch of snow-white material and felt blindly for her face. After grazing her chin and then following up along her cheek and coming into contact with the sworn enemy of the moment, nimble fingers swept the pests back into their place. Well, mostly.  
The agile fingers paused for a moment to attempt to caress Nicole’s jaw before returning to the cocoon of warmth that they had been too long absent from. Nicole’s cheeks filled with a warmth of their own and her heart seemed to beat so heavily in response that it may have seemed like it was trying to reach the smaller brunette who had invoked the feeling.  


“Thanks”, she released her sentiments once again, finding herself comfortable with the proximity. She craned her neck enough to place a lingering kiss on her lover’s forehead, squeezing her tighter against herself. Waverly struggled to flip herself over without falling out of her cocoon of warmth, and succeeded with Nicole’s assistance, settling against her chest. She lifted herself to bring her lips to Nicole’s waiting ones, kissing her gently and slowly. Pulling the Sheriff’s bottom lip between her own while they try their best to breathe, sucking lightly and releasing seconds later. She placed her lips against hers once more, smiling all the while, before breaking the kiss and resting her cheek against Nicole’s chest, matching her breathing to the slowly evening out pace of the love of her life.  
Nicole regained her composure, taken aback by the unexpected liplock. 

She gazed at her girlfriend lovingly, before reaching to click off the lamp that acted as the only source of light in the room that had faded to darkness much quicker than Nicole had realized. She felt her heart skip a beat as Waverly snuggled even more into her, somehow finding a way to get closer. She knew that the throw pillows weren’t ideal for sleeping on if she wanted to be able to bend her neck the next day, but as she sank a little lower, and closed her eyes, she realized that she didn’t care. And the next morning when she traipsed downstairs and rubbed vainly at the crick in her neck, reading the sticky note that hung on her favorite mug, smiling at Waverly’s articulated lettering, she knew she regretted nothing, “You really do look cute in that sweater”.


End file.
